Craving
by PeaKay
Summary: While the others goof around in the park, Shadow and Blaze sit on the side-lines, sharing some ice-cream. Who knew ice-cream could be so sweet? A Shadaze one-shot.


**Here's a small one-shot starring Shadow and Blaze.**

**Pairing: Shadaze**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic and Co.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why am I even here?"

Shadow's question was directed to the lavender feline sitting beside him. Shadow held his ice-cream cone in a tight grip, starring straight ahead with his eyes narrowed. To Blaze, the question was foolish, but to Shadow, it was worth asking.

"Shadow, if going to the park really bugs you this much, then go home," Blaze told him bluntly, taking a lick from her ice-cream cone. Rolling her eyes, she added under her breath, "Killjoy…"

Shadow glared at her, a frown forming on his tan muzzle. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Although she did have a good idea to just up and leave, he felt like staying put. They had been at the park for over twenty minutes now, watching the others play football in the large, grassy field. One team was formed by Rouge, Knuckles and Cream. They were up against Sonic, Amy and Tails. Both teams were made up of great athletes, so it was a tough match. The group never did get too rough, due to there being three children playing too. It would have been easier if Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic didn't have to worry about a kid getting smashed in the face and crying. At least with them, they could handle it.

As for why the two were sitting out, Shadow, obviously, thought the game was stupid and a waste of time. He flat-out refused to play, and decided it would be better to watch from afar. Blaze, from what he could gather, was unfamiliar with the game and wanted to sit out for the first few games, to try and pick the game up. So, they sat together, each with an ice-cream in hand. Shadow didn't mind it too much. It was a beautiful, hot summer day and the sun was still high, casting cooling shadows onto the plains of grass.

Shadow watched as Rouge kicked the football out of range for the third time, earning a high-five from her fellow teammates. Shadow had been surprised to see her act so child-like, but then again, she _was_ friends with Sonic. ...Enough said.

Shadow shook his head, stifling a laugh, as he looked down at his own ice-cream cone. It was already starting to melt, and they had just gotten them. He had never tasted ice-cream before, and when he told Blaze, she immediately took him to the nearest stand and bought them two cones. He scrunched up his nose. He wasn't even sure if the stuff was safe to lick.

Blaze eyed him, confused. "Aren't you going to try it?"

Shadow leaned back on the bench and brought the ice-cream closer to his mouth. "I don't know…what's so special about it anyway?"

"It tastes good," Blaze answered, shrugging her shoulders. She waited for him to try it.

And waited.

And waited.

Becoming increasingly annoyed, Blaze scooted over to his side. "Well?"

Shadow ignored the ice-cream that was now dripping down his arm, and instead focused his attention on Blaze. "You're certainly in a good mood today."

Blaze felt her face grow warm. She may be more willing to go to new places, but talking to people was still hard for her. Especially with Shadow. Blaze couldn't help but find him frightening sometimes, even if they were becoming friends. "It doesn't hurt to try."

Shadow couldn't tell what the tone in her voice meant, so he quickly changed the subject. "It's running."

"Melting."

"Same thing."

"Says who?"

"I do."

Blaze crossed her arms and huffed. Shadow smirked to himself, relaxing his arm on the back of the bench.

After a few moments of silence, Blaze finally said, "Just...try it before I throw it on the ground!"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, still unsure. But, from the way she was looking at him, he had a feeling she would. Sighing, he gave in and tasted the ice-cream. He was surprised. It actually tasted…good. It had a certain chill to it, yet he could taste the mint and chocolate in the flavor. He hurriedly took a few more bites out of it, ignoring the freezing sting it sent through his teeth.

"My god, Shadow," Blaze said, "you're making enough of a mess."

Shadow looked down to see that she was right. There was melted ice-cream splattered all over his legs and it continued to drip down through the black fur covering his arms. He wasn't that surprised. Shadow was never one for proper manners.

"Ah, shit," he swore, and accidentally tipped his ice-cream cone. In a second the melted ice-cream slid off and fell into the grass. "Damn it, there goes my treat, too…"

Blaze covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop from laughing, but she couldn't hold it in.

Shadow glared at her with his ruby-red eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You are! You look like a little kid!" she exclaimed through fits of laughter.

If it had been any other time, Shadow would have taken those words as an insult. In this situation, however, he didn't take offense. Instead, he gave her a slight glimpse of a smile. "I hate to admit it, but you were right, too," he paused to wipe some of the ice-cream out of his fur, "that stuff was good."

Blaze looked from his ice-cream on the ground to Shadow, then to her own cone, and then back to Shadow. She lifted the half-ate ice-cream towards him. Shadow didn't catch on.

"What is it?"

"Here, we can share mine," she offered in a polite manner. Shadow gave her a look of doubt, but her face remained calm.

_I didn't like the ice-cream THAT much, but…what the hell…might as well.  
_

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, before wrapping his hand around the cone, his fingers overlapping her own. He took a quick lick, noticing hers was a different flavor. After a few seconds of thought, he asked, "What kind is this?"

"Mocha," she told him bluntly. Shadow looked up to see her facing away from him.

_What's she trying to do, avoid me? _

Blaze slowly turned back towards him, and Shadow noticed her muzzle was a light shade of pink. He would have assumed she was blushing, but what would have caused her to?

"Uh, Shadow?"

"Hm?"

Blaze pointed down to their hands. "You're still holding my hand…"

Shadow realized she was right. He had been holding her hand the whole time. In fact, she was nearly on top of him. In realization, he scooted a few inches away to give her some room. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled before removing his hand from the cone, slightly uncomfortable.

"You know, I don't want this ice-cream anymore," Blaze said slowly. "Do you want it?"

Shadow shook his head silently. He sort of lost his desire for it. With a swift toss, the ice-cream was flung over Blaze's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys gonna join in now or what?"

The two both looked up to see Sonic, sweating from playing the last match. He was grinning widely and his emerald eyes danced with exhilaration. "C'mon, it must be boring just watching." Shadow had a feeling Sonic was asking Blaze to join more than asking the both of them and rolled her eyes irritably.

Blaze gave him a secret-knowing smile. "It was actually…very interesting."

Shadow's ears perked up and he waited for her to say something else. Instead, the feline waved to Shadow as ran over with Sonic to play with the others.

Shadow stood up and took a few steps forward. There was a certain tightness in his stomach, a feeling that was very unfamiliar to him. It didn't hurt, but he sure as hell didn't enjoy it. Especially when he realized that he had just indirectly kissed Blaze.

…Kissed?

...Blaze the Cat?

Shadow shook his head. So what, they meant nothing by it. She was just being polite, and besides, they were becoming casual friends. There was nothing wrong with sharing an ice-cream cone together. They were just being...friendly...right?

"Hey, you coming?"

Shadow jumped as his thoughts were broken by a smooth, feminine voice. Blaze was standing beside him, holding the football to her side. After a moment of silence, he gave her a quick look-over and said, "Got nothing else to do." With that, he followed her to the others. And to his surprise...

...he actually enjoyed it.

After playing a few matches, they all went their separate ways to go home. Shadow stood beside an oak tree, searching for her on the reddening horizon. Then, he found her, and he watched as she became a dark silhouette in the setting sun before fading out of sight.

He cursed himself for it, but he couldn't help but have a sudden craving for ice-cream...

* * *

**Did you like it? I thought the ending was cute, so I decided to post it. :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated!  
**


End file.
